Lucas Goodwin
| birthdate = April 8, 1983 | birthplace = Chicago, Illinois | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = | residence = Washington D.C | education = New York University Columbia University | affiliation = The Washington Herald | profession = Former Editor in Chief of The Washington Herald, former Political Editor | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = Girlfriend: 2013: Zoe Barnes (d. 2013) | others = | actor = Sebastian Arcelus | seasons = 1, 2 | appearances = 2 seasons, 12 episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Lucas Goodwin (born April 8, 1983) is a former journalist and Editor in Chief of the Washington Herald. As of Season 2 he is incarcerated. Biography Lucas is a former editor and national politics reporter for the Washington Herald. He had previously worked at the paper's crime beat and still has contacts within the police force. As of the finale of Season 2, he is currently serving a ten year sentence for cyber-terrorism after attempting to hack into an AT&T database in order to retrieve cellphone data. Season 1 Lucas becomes romantically involved with Zoe Barnes after she quits her job at the Herald and begins working for Slugline. Lucas was previously her colleague and boss at the Washington Herald, and his personal feelings for her often allowed her to cut corners. After they begin living together, Zoe shares that she has been sleeping with Majority Whip and Congressman Francis Underwood in order to benefit her career. Lucas, along with former colleague, Janine Skorsky, help Zoe collect information to expose Underwood's wrong doing. After the Herald's owner Margaret Tilden forces Tom Hammerschmidt to resign, Lucas takes over as Editor in Chief. Season 2 After Zoe's death in Season 2, Lucas attempts to pick up where Zoe left off in exposing the crimes of the now Vice President Underwood. He ventures into deep web in order to enlist the support of hacktivists in acquiring Zoe's phone records, which would prove the intimacy of the relationship between Zoe and Underwood. Doug Stamper becomes aware of the activity through a connection in the FBI and initiates a plan to quietly dispatch Goodwin, directing Gavin Orsay, a former black-hat hacker currently controlled by the FBI. Orsay lures Lucas into participating in an act of cyber-terrorism, writing code that would ostensibly allow him access to AT&T's server farm. Arrested in the sting and manipulated by Stamper through the FBI contact, Goodwin accepts the plea deal they offer after consulting with former colleagues Tom Hammerschmidt and Janine Skorsky. The plea sentences him to 10 years in prison with eligibility of parole after 7 years. Goodwin tries, to no avail, to get his former colleagues to research his theories further. But without Rachel Posner and Roy Kapeniak, their story would be dismissed as another conspiracy theory. Skorsky is also forced to sign an affidavit testifying against Lucas' credibility. Behind the Scenes * Lucas Goodwin was portrayed by Sebastian Arcelus in Seasons 1 and 2 of House of Cards. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:Americans Category:Recurring Characters Category:1983 births